


Creepy Crawlers Matter Too!

by meowmewpurr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Annoyed Jacob, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Protective Newt, kinda cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmewpurr/pseuds/meowmewpurr
Summary: Jacob should have known that as soon as he meet Newt, he was no longer allowed to hurt anything.





	

 Jacob grimaced as he eyed the fuzzy spider creeping along the wall in his apartment. He slowly rolled up the newspaper he was reading, and moved carefully towards the wall. He drew his arm back, about to strike when his lover decided to burst in at that very moment.

 "Jacob? I purchased the ingredients like you asked-" His sentence was cut off as he gasped. "Jacob Kowalski! What in the name of Merlin do you think you're doing?!"

 Jacob rolled his eyes. "What does it look like? I'm trying to get rid of the spider. Don't you have spiders in your magic world?" Newt ignored the question and rushed over, jerking Jacob's arm out of the air and drawing the spider into his hand. The muggle raised a brow as Newt cooed at the furry ball, using his little finger to stroke it gently. "You have got to be kidding me, Newt."

 "Newt glared at him through his lashes and ginger locks. "Every creature's life matters, Jacob. Even the ones that frighten you."

 Jacob rolled his eyes again and made his way to the kitchen to make some supper. He let Newt befriend the spider. He didn't say anything when Newt had the tiny creature on his shoulder while they ate, nor did he protest the spider "helping" with their work in the suitcase. 

 Jacob did, however, draw the line when Newt tried to sneak the spider into bed with them. Every man has his limits.


End file.
